


I Like You

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance x Pidge - Freeform, Romance, Silly Romance, between s7 and s8, but forget s8, drabble based on a fancomic, i think, pidgance, pidge x lance, plance, short fic, teenager crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Lance doesn't believe when Pidge tells him about her crush on him. Well, she's gonna have to prove to him then.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AIR_008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIR_008/gifts).



> Based on AIR_008's cute fancomic!

"I like you."

 

There it was. After three years of knowing Lance and nearly two years of admitting to herself the fact that she had a crush for her best friend, Pidge finally told him how she felt.

 

It wasn’t in an almost-dying situation amidst their battles in space while she bled out in his arms on the brisk of unconsciousness, let alone on a beautiful magical planet, just the two of them, staring at each other with love.

 

Those were just two of the endless possibilities of how she could have professed her love.

 

But the moment the words left Pidge's mouth and hit Lance's ears was here: back on Earth, in a dormitory at the Garrison lit only by the light of the screen where, still wearing their uniforms of the day, the two had been playing a video game.

 

Pidge had stopped playing right before her statement and as soon as Lance heard her, he also stopped. The surprise and question was written on his face as he turned to her, only to find her with a slight blush looking uncomfortably at him.

 

And Lance's only reaction was... to laugh.

 

"Nice one Pidge! You almost had me!"

 

Seeing that he was not taking her seriously frustrated her, making Pidge continuing to following the same impulse that had made her speak up in the first place.

 

"It's not a joke," she stated firmly.

 

Sitting side by side, the height difference was not as great as when they were standing, but still Pidge had to stretch her body a little to bring their faces closer together. So that her lips could catch his own.

 

"Mn-" It was the only sound the boy could produce.

 

He was frozen in place, incapable of any reaction as his wide eyes stared at the closed eyelids behind her big glasses. Pidge, his best friend. Pidge, the girl who now had her lips glued to his ... Lips that turned out to be surprisingly (and pleasantly) soft.

 

Pidge moved away a moment later, returning to her previous position beside Lance, the realization of what had just happened by turning her face extremely red.

 

Not even noting that Lance was as red as she was.

 

She didn’t know what to do or what to expect, just that the uncomfortable silence was choking her and if Lance was not going to say anything, then she should.

 

"Lance..."

 

**_Thunk!_ **

 

The noise of the video game’s remote against the floor made her turn to face her friend again, and she now noticed how his face glowed bright red, his blue eyes were still staring into space.

 

"Lance ...?" She asked, getting worried. "Are you okay ...?"

 

When she didn’t get an answer, Pidge lifted a hand, lightly poking the boy's chest with one finger. Lance let out a high-pitched sound, like the whistle of a kettle, before falling backward onto the floor

 

"LANCE!"

 

"What happened!?" Having heard his friend’s scream from the corridor, Hunk rushed into the bedroom, only to find a terrified Pidge with her crooked glasses holding a red and fainted Lance by the front of the uniform.

 

"I-I THINK I **BROKE** HIM!!"

 

Yes, that was exactly what she had done.

 

Inside Lance’s mind, there was a very familiar warning:

 

_Lance.exe has stopped working._


End file.
